


Couch Placement

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Condoms, Couch Sex, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, dork teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dirk/John*</p><p>There was a reason Dirk wanted to place the couch like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Placement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feshnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feshnie/gifts).



> Don't hate me for the titles, i don't really do titles. I just do the porns.
> 
> hot couch sex for feshnie :D

When Dirk had chosen how to arrange the furniture for his apartment, he had argued with his brother about the placement of the couch.

Dave had commented that it was stupid to put the couch facing the wall opposite to the front door, because one had to sidestep the small coffee table positioned to the side in order to sit on it.

Even more, it took up enough space that the sitting room looked smaller than ever, and placing it against the wall would give them some more mobility.

Dirk had refused, and after a long strife, Dave had relented, grunting about not understanding what the fuck was going through his brain.

The couch had been placed in the sitting room, facing the wall, where a huge television set was, and with a window on its left, and Dirk had been rather satisfied.

The fact was, Dirk could understand Dave’s point, and in any other occasion he would have agreed, but there was something far more important to Dirk than freeing some space in the sitting room.

The real reason he’d wanted the couch to face away from the front door was that the back of the couch was high enough that whoever entered wouldn’t be able to see if two people were sprawled together on it.

It was the perfect place to fool around without anyone coming in receiving a sudden, unexpected full view of some naked ass.

Especially because, and that was another very important point, that ass was his, and Dirk didn’t quite like sharing, thank you very much.

Quiet gasps filled the air, echoing around the empty room.

Slouched down on the couch, Dirk exhaled slowly, shifting his shoulders a bit and making himself more comfortable as he glanced up, looking right into John’s face.

The other teen was sprawled on top of him, their legs intertwined together, mouth slightly parted, soft gasps tumbling out from swollen, wet lips.

Both of them had discarded their shirts already, remaining bare chested and pressed together.

John’s eyes were hazy, not focused on anything in particular, a bit breathless as Dirk’s hands massaged the back of his thighs, and he moaned softly when he slid his fingers up, cupping his ass.

Dirk had no fixation on asses in general, no matter what Dave insinuated, but he knew when to admire one, and John’s fell in that category.

“D… Dirk,” John let out a louder moan, swallowing and pressing both hands against the other teen’s chest. “W-what if… D-Dave comes back?”

Dirk smirked, not stopping his ministrations as he answered, “he’s at Karkat’s hive, you don’t need to worry about that”.

John didn’t look convinced, but that didn’t stop him from leaning down, pressing his lips against Dirk’s ones, humming when Dirk kissed him back, soft and slow.

While they kissed, Dirk tugged John closer to him, hands still massaging his ass, and he jutted his hips up at the same time, offering a small friction that made them both groan into the kiss, separating enough to breathe before meeting half-way, lips joining once more.

The kiss grew more heated, as John took the initiative and teased Dirk’s lips with his tongue; with a snort, Dirk opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, sloppy but pleasant as John stretched above him.

The weight of John’s body on his own was familiar and comfortable, and Dirk spread his thighs slightly, slipping one of his knees between John’s legs and pressing upwards.

John made a soft sound, a mix of a moan and a startled gasp, before starting to rub himself against the offered knee.

Dirk could feel John growing hard against his leg, his movements growing a bit more frantic, the kiss sloppier as he panted and shivered above him.

Languidly, Dirk continued kissing him and groping him, helping John’s slow rutting by kneading his ass through his pants.

Slowly, he moved from kissing John’s lips to his jaw, then lower, shifting the teen on top of him a bit higher so that he could easily reach down, placing small kisses on the curve of his Adam’s apple, then to the side, sucking on the skin and making John falter in his movements.

“Hnnn…”

John slid higher, shifting his balance and holding himself up by moving both hands onto the couch’s handles instead of Dirk’s chest, and felt the other teen slide lower, hands still happily caressing his ass.

Dirk’s mouth traced down John’s collarbone, and John hissed and bit down on his lips, enjoying the small tingles that ran down his back as Dirk sucked a wet patch, nibbling the skin until it was red and sensitive.

Dirk always loved mapping down John’s body, hands and lips and tongue and teeth always leaving reminders that John liked to put on display, unashamed to show them to his friends.

John didn’t mind the chuckles and the teasing jokes, especially because he knew how much it meant to Dirk to know that he enjoyed the small marks of possessiveness.

He liked to nibble and leave small hickeys all over Dirk’s neck, too, feel the way the blond teen swallowed when he lapped at his neck, grazing his teeth against the soft, pale skin, reminding Dirk that as much as he was Dirk’s, Dirk was also John’s.

Holding hands, answering Dirk’s texts with some quips of his own, it made John happy, because Dirk never seemed to get tired of his presence. It felt good.

Dirk’s mouth moved lower, and John’s thoughts shattered, eyes fluttering close and fingers digging into the couch when a familiar tongue circled his left nipple, licking and sucking on it.

He shivered, moaning again, and tried to get some more friction against Dirk’s lower stomach, feeling the hard curve of Dirk’s cock press against his balls.

This was the first time they had tried doing anything on the couch, and the thought of being caught was both worrisome and thrilling.

John swallowed, tilting his head down to press his nose into Dirk’s hair, and breathed in his scent, shivering when one of Dirk’s fingers teased the crack of his ass through his pants.

Dirk glanced up from John’s chest to look at the flushed face of his lover, licking his lips and feeling him seek more friction against him.

He dropped one arm out of the couch, blindingly searching around the floor for the bottle of lube he’d prepared there, grabbing the cool plastic in his hand and bringing it on the couch.

Sliding both hands to the front of John’s pants, he pushed him away, stilling his needy movements, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, shuffling them down; John wriggled his hips, aiding him, and then kicked the pants off, moaning when Dirk’s hands traced around his cock with soft, feathery touches.

Dirk was always a tease, in the best way possible.

“It’s not going to fly away if you get more handsy,” he joked, grinning cheekily when Dirk looked pointedly up at him.

“That was a horrible metaphor. You’re too much around Dave for your own good”.

“Yeah, just like you never make silly quips either. You just use less metaphors and more convoluted words,” John snorted, humming encouragingly when Dirk palmed his length, running his fingers from tip to base.

“I’m not doing such a good job at handling you, if you can still remark about my above than average level of wordiness,” Dirk replied easily, tugging John down to kiss him while he poured some lube on his fingers.

“Then get to it, I’m freezing my ass here while I could be pranking Dave and Karkat instead”.

Dirk rolled his eyes, knowing that John was merely teasing him –though with John he was never sure. When it was about pranks, he was almost religiously serious.

Slick with lube, his hands slid better against John’s heated cock, and he moaned again, jutting down into the warmth of Dirk’s fingers as the blond teen teased his head with his palm, moving his fingers back against the base.

He wanted to hold it and pump John until he lost some of his annoying coherency, but the position wasn’t comfortable, so instead Dirk slid two fingers between his balls, teasing the skin until he reached his perineum, then returned to the front.

John groaned, pushing more against his hand, and Dirk responded by kissing his chest again, nibbling on an erect nipple until John yelped and gasped.

“Ah–”

The hand sliding against him, without wrapping against his cock, simply moving up and down, was driving him crazy; it wasn’t enough stimulation, sending shivers down his back but making him want more. John grunted in annoyance and tried to shift down again, to rut against Dirk until he lost that smug smirk and started touching him properly, but Dirk’s other hand held him hip, stilling him.

Dirk’s mouth returned to his nipples, making it hard for John to concentrate. He closed his eyes, moaning and shivering, and had no choice but to let Dirk continue at his own pace.

“Hnnn…”

Slowly, the fingers caressing him traced lower and lower, grazing John’s balls with some soft massages, making him push more into the touch, the muscles of his arms tensing with the strain to hold him.

John hissed softly, parting his legs slightly to give Dirk more access, and shifted slightly again, mouth parted and breathing heavily.

Slowly, far too slowly for John’s liking, the fingers found his entrance, but much to his dislike, instead of preparing him right away, Dirk massaged it from the outside, testing the firmness of his skin but never pushing through his muscles.

With an annoyed groan, John moved, relieving his arms of some of the weight, and then slid against Dirk’s chest, skin on skin, and blindly reached up to kiss him again.

Dirk chuckled into the kiss, lips turning upwards, tongue pushing past John’s lips, languidly teasing the other teen’s tongue, enjoying the muffled sounds of want as he took his time, his fingers still patiently rubbing his ass.

“Diiirk,” John whined, parting from the other to breathe heavily against his lips. “Stop teasing, or I’m going to do it myself”.

John couldn’t help a delighted chuckle when he felt Dirk react instantly, stiffening and arching up against him, and he grinned down at his boyfriend with a knowing look.

“For how much I’d enjoy a show properly done,” Dirk seemed to consider, biting his lower lip, “I admit I prefer a more practical approach myself, don’t you agree John?”

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t know, I can’t feel that approach–”

“Smartass,” Dirk grumbled under his breath.

John was rewarded with the first finger finally pushing into him, though it went in slowly, testing and stretching John’s muscles before retreating.

“Dirk, I swear–”

“Patience, I’m coming in…”

“Not yet, you aren’t”.

“Do you seriously want to banter or do you want me to finger you?”

“Hehe, can’t we do both?”

Dirk didn’t dignify him with an answer, but moved one of his knees to rub at John’s cock, effectively making the younger teen tense and moan.

John closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Dirk’s finger penetrating him, rubbing against his inner muscles and making him groan in anticipation.

The finger slid in easily, slicked with lube; Dirk was familiar with the motions already, kissing John and rubbing him to keep him preoccupied while he also prepared him, and John sighed and moaned into the kiss, jutting his hips down to rub himself against Dirk.

With a soft moan of his own, Dirk sucked on John’s lower lip, tugging it with his teeth and tracing it with his tongue.

John was hot and demanding on top of him, hands massaging his neck, sliding down to his chest and back to his shoulders, leaving slightly red trails down his skin with his nails, and Dirk felt his own patience crumble.

He removed his finger, and John bit down on his tongue, sucking on it and pushing himself down against Dirk’s body, rubbing himself right on Dirk’s still clothed erection.

Rolling his eyes, Dirk squirted more lube on his hand, and returned to his previous position, sliding one finger back in and then pulling out, adding a second and finally starting to stretch him properly.

John moved his hand down, clumsily caressing Dirk’s chest, reaching down to tug at his boyfriend’s pants, fingers curling around the button, popping it open.

“Dirk…”

Two fingers were not enough yet, barely doing anything to John’s libido other than teasing him with the promise for more, so he bucked into them, hand sliding into Dirk’s pants to wrap around his cock.

Arching his back again, Dirk moaned, approving John’s needy motions, and allowed the other teen to rub his fingers against his length, freeing his erection and toying with the tip, precum already rolling down, smeared by John’s fingertips.

“John, just a little… more,” affected by John’s slender fingers expertly caressing him, Dirk decided to forgo the teasing and just finish preparing his lover.

His fingers were sliding easily now, so he added a third, aligning his wrist and curling the tips inside John, rubbing at his inner muscles and trying to make them relax.

With the way John shivered, hand tugging at his cock and jutting his hips down, he wasn’t going to be willing to wait much more, but Dirk was anything but an inattentive lover. He wanted to make sure John was as prepared as he could, and it would only pay off in the end.

John paused his ministrations when the tip of Dirk’s finger prodded at where his prostate was, and then he actively pushed back towards him, ignoring the weird feeling and only concentrating on the sparkles of pleasure.

“Ah… hnnn… yes… just a bit… deeper, yeah,” he encouraged Dirk, smiling when Dirk did exactly as he’d asked, snapping his wrist up and pressing in as deep as he could.

The length of his fingers rubbed against his prostate while pushing in and out, offering John a continuous massage, and he all but crumbled on top of Dirk, grip on his cock going lax as he simply clung to Dirk’s frame, cheek against his collarbone as he moaned loudly.

Dirk loved all the noises he could drag out of John, and John loved Dirk’s control, the way he could make his body sing in pleasure, the way his eyes grew warmer whenever he did something that John liked.

Swallowing a moan, John leaned up and kissed Dirk’s neck, then his chin, then bit down on the soft skin when Dirk pushed his fingers deeper into him.

Dirk parted his legs some more, aligning both their cocks together and moving his free hand once again to John’s ass, gripping it tightly as he continued pushing inside him.

“Hmmmmgh–” John cried out again, his voice muffled as he tightened his jaw on Dirk’s neck, arching his back a bit, shivering and panting hard.

The fingers felt good, the way Dirk’s cock slid against his own felt even better, and his lover’s body underneath him, hot and lean and tasty was the best, but it was still not enough.

He parted his legs more, shuffling on top of Dirk, kicking his feet and pushing himself down, wanting more –he didn’t have enough contact, he wanted _more_ …

“Dirk… Dirk…”

Dirk’s hand gripping his cheek tightened its hold, and his slippery fingers curled inside him, mercilessly teasing his insides, brushing his prostate, and John blindly sought his lips again, messily kissing him, breath coming out in short pants.

There was almost no reaction from Dirk aside for his own breathing being laboured and heavy, but his shades were askew and John could see his eyes, pupil so dilated there was almost no orange in them anymore.

Dirk was also losing his grip to lust, but his desire to drive John crazy, to make sure he was taken care of always came first for him, even before his own needs.

Warmth blossomed in John’s chest, and he tried to hold himself together, not to be swept away by pleasure, wanting to let Dirk know that he was loved, that John held a similar want.

John shuddered and leaned up again, holding himself up on one arm, trembling and barely able to do it, to shower Dirk’s face with small, butterfly kisses. Whenever Dirk’s calloused fingers managed to brush against his prostate, he faltered and moaned out, pleasure travelling through his back, making his skin tingle, but he still continued kissing him, licking and nibbling at Dirk’s parted lips with delicate, teasing touches.

Dirk’s gentle thrusts never faltered, simply growing slightly more frantic, the blond teen needy on his own, and John felt his coherence slip away from him every time he felt Dirk aim at his pleasure point.

“P… please… ah… I’m r–ready, Dirk…”

He could feel Dirk’s fingers twitch and spread him further, the movements quick and desperate, the way Dirk’s hips jutted upwards to relieve some tension, their arousals painfully hard and slick with sweat and pre-cum, and John wanted nothing more than make Dirk stop and actually slide inside him.

It was almost a physical ache, the need to replace the fingers with something bigger, the need to feel Dirk inside and to ride him, to watch that usually composed face shatter in pleasure, swallowing all those emotions Dirk seemed to have only for him.

“Ah… I… Dirk… I want you inside me, p-please…?”

Dirk threw his head back and moaned, eyes fluttering close, tugging John to him, reduced to thrusting his hips up, their lengths rubbing against each other, his fingers deeply lodged inside John, unable to move them anymore.

“You have no idea how you make me feel,” he muttered, breathless and throaty. “I can barely _think_ –”

“Isn’t that a g–good thing?” John was still moving, desperate, needy, panting and breathing heavily against his chest. “You always think too much, Dirk…”

Dirk’s lips found his own, kissing him deeply, parted lips and desperate and wet and hot, and then he finally removed his fingers, clumsily turning the lube container upside down between them, squeezing it onto his cock.

John shuffled back, feeling empty but eager, and watched with a small smile as Dirk groaned at the cool feeling of the lube all over his heated skin.

He could see the way Dirk’s hands shook, the way he was barely able to control himself, and it filled John with a sort of giddy contentment –knowing that Dirk loved him enough that he couldn’t keep up his carefully controlled countenance was always something that made John feel bubbly.

At first Dirk had been hesitant –he’d already tried a relationship before John, and it had been a failure, making him feel like he’d pushed too much of himself on the other, pushing him away, too controlling, too imposing, too demanding…– but John had been the one to relentlessly pursue this.

John had gathered from his movies more than just a love for good actors and romantic subplots in action movies; he liked the spontaneous things, the fact that Dirk liked to have him around, and since he’d spent over three years wasting away on a ship, frustrated and feeling somewhat left out, he liked being reminded constantly that Dirk liked having him around.

He had been the one to make a move, more curious about this alternate version of Dave’s Bro than anything else, but then things had escalated, in a way he hadn’t imagined possible.

Somehow, despite the weird looks they had gathered from their friends when they had started dating, they _worked_.

Dirk looked up, meeting John’s eyes, orange with blue, and licked his lips, hands reaching out to grab John’s arms, rubbing at his heated skin both to give John reassurance and to receive some himself.

Snorting slightly, John slid back down, snickering when Dirk immediately tightened his hold on his arms, tugging him closer, and with a cheeky grin John pecked the other teen on the mouth.

“Now you’re being the impatient one,” he jabbed, settling back on Dirk’s lap, parting his legs and wiggling his fingers inside the pocket of Dirk’s pants, dragging a condom out.

“John–” it was meant as a warning, but John couldn’t really take him seriously, not with the growing flush on his cheeks.

“C’mon, Strider,” he grinned down at him. “Let’s get down to it”.

The smirk on Dirk’s face rivalled John’s own as he neatly ripped the package of the condom, unrolling it over his erection, slowly holding John up, hands sliding down his arms, then to his sides, caressing the naked skin and then guiding and directing John, fingers coming to part his cheeks, shifting slightly to prepare himself.

John took a deep breath and followed Dirk’s directions, easing his body down on the other teen’s hardened cock, the tip pressing against his lubricated entrance.

“Slow,” Dirk warned with a breathless gasp.

John smiled, amused by Dirk’s worry.

He sank down on him, taking it inch by inch, feeling it slide against his inner muscles, stretching him wider than fingers could.

The feeling was familiar, raw, and it sent shivers down his back. He felt Dirk’s hands accompany him down, massaging his thighs, warm and loving, he felt one of them move to his own length, caressing it, helping him relax as he continued moving down.

He gasped, welcoming the feeling of being filled, of adjusting to Dirk, squeezing him with his muscles and moaning, overwhelmed.

“Hnnng–”

It felt good –stretched and hot, with Dirk pumping him slowly, and John moved down, once again holding his weight with his arms and stretching his neck down for a sloppy kiss.

Dirk massaged his lower back, fingers caressing where they were joined, kissing him deeply until John wriggled in impatience, showing he was ready.

They didn’t want to stop kissing, so they parted only an inch, breathing harshly and looking deep into each other’s eyes, flushed and wanton.

“You ok?”

“ _Dirk_ ,” John huffed against the teen’s collarbone. “I swear, if you don’t move I’ll get off and go use one of your plushies instead,” he hummed. “The yellow one looked– _ah_!”

Dirk held him still and pushed his hips upwards, his hand tightening its hold around John’s cock, and suddenly John found it hard to talk.

They had tried many positions, and John wasn’t a stranger to riding Dirk, but this was the first time Dirk was doing all the work with John on top of him.

John could definitely appreciate it.

Dirk moved smoothly, almost as if it didn’t take any strength to push inside John from that position, skin slapping against skin, the angle sending shivers down John’s back, making him moan loudly, hands reflexively clenching down on the sofa.

The rhythm settled in easily, with Dirk shuffling down a bit, like before, arching off the couch and into John as he panted and stroked him at the same time, his mouth curling once more around one of John’s nipples, adding his teeth to the mix.

Gasps and moans filled the room, and John clenched his inner muscles, his head dizzy as he tried to hold himself together.

“Ahnnn…”

Dirk’s calloused hand around his erection felt good, but having Dirk shoving inside him felt even better.

Fuck, it felt heavenly.

Sparkles of pleasure and heat rushed through him, and whenever Dirk’s cock slid against his prostate, stimulating it, quick, hard and fast, John felt like screaming.

“Dirk… fuck… ah… _yes_ –”

All composure lost within the heat and the pleasure, Dirk moaned and jutted his hips upwards, sliding inside John and groaning when the other teen tightened around him; pleasure trickled up his back, making it hard to focus on any other movement, so he simply continued pushing in and out, seeking out John’s skin with his lips.

John groaned and forced himself to stay still, pleasure making his arms feel like jelly, shaking under the powerful thrusts.

“Hnn–”

It felt so good –he tried to open his legs a bit more, shifting on the sofa, but there wasn’t much space, and he almost slipped down, only able to hold on by tightening his muscles, squeezing Dirk hard and moaning out again.

“Yes, yes, fff… fuck–”

His glasses were slipping down his nose, but he didn’t dare move one hand to pluck them off, and John groaned and closed his eyes.

Everything felt too good –Dirk’s heavy breathing, his soft moans, spurring John on, and the feeling of him sliding in and out, his fingers teasing his erection, touching it from the base to the tip, twisting his wrist enough that the pace was uneven and brought him even more pleasure…

“God… Dirk… aah…”

They continued with the same slow, even pace for a long time, so long John’s world turned into a blurred mass of shapes and pleasure, trembling and shaking hard on top of Dirk with the effort not to fall on him.

Every time Dirk pushed inside him made his length rub him just the right way, sending tingles down his back, and John’s moans turned into loud whines and pleased gasps, his hips moving on their own now, instinctively needing Dirk to go deeper.

Dirk could feel John tremble on top of him, muscles tense as he pushed down, and he hissed, holding him by his hips and stilling him.

“No,” he breathed out, voice raspy. “Let me–”

His words trailed into silence when he looked up at John’s face, his cheeks flushed and eyes glossed over by pleasure, the desire that almost ate him away, and groaned out, pushing his hips up and thrusting inside John again, as hard as he could, seeking the tight heat and the sweet sounds coming from his lover.

“ _Ah_!”

John shuddered as his arms finally gave up, slumping down on top of Dirk in a messy tangle of limbs, and felt Dirk’s length slide deeper inside him, almost like pain but not quite yet.

“Dirk… Dirk, _please_ ,” he ground himself against Dirk’s body, hiding his face in the other teen’s hair, and he felt Dirk wrap both arms around him, coaxing him closer until they were pressed flush against each other.

“Ok… ah, _John_ …”

They moved together, John grinding down on Dirk and Dirk meeting every movement with a sharp thrust of his hips, rhythm increasing together with the pleasure.

John’s hands caressed Dirk’s face, nails digging into the nape of his neck, and Dirk tugged him closer, helping their movements along, feeding on all the small sounds of pleasure that escaped John’s lips.

Their movements were hurried, desperate, John gasping out Dirk’s name with every small thrust, and Dirk wiggled one of his hands between their bodies, caressing the tip of John’s cock, teasing its slit, smearing pre-come on both of their chests.

“Dirk… hnnng–”

John could feel heat everywhere, from the tip of his fingers down to his insides, and the need to keep moving made him even more frantic.

He wanted more, he needed _more_ …

He continued rubbing himself down on Dirk’s body, pressing and shifting and grinding, feeling himself close, so close, but not there yet–

“Ah… aah…”

It felt so _good_.

Moving together, skin sliding against skin, panting and clutching at each other…

Dirk’s legs sneaked around John’s thighs, anchoring him down for more, and John cried out, demanding, urgent, face buried in his boyfriend’s hair, body nothing but a puddle of pleasure and heat…

“Yes… aah… Dirk, please… I’m so…”

Dirk’s free hand pushed down on John’s ass, fingers digging into his soft skin, tugging him closer, pushing in deeper, lips parted to moan his lover’s name as he felt his insides tighten, needing John closer, even _closer_ –

John shifted his body down, seeking Dirk’s mouth, he fumbled with a renewed urgency, parting his lips around Dirk’s ones, breathing hard as he tried to hold on, not wanting to finish yet, wanting to continue for a while still…

But no, he wanted more, and he could feel it burning inside him, spurring him on, and he could feel Dirk tug him harder, fingers slipping in their haste to get him closer.

He gasped into the kiss, sucking on the other teen’s tongue, eyes fluttering open to meet the orange ones of his lover, “Dirk… I can’t… _please_ –”

Dirk shuddered, the vibration going through John’s frame too as he continued pushing his hips up, his hand messily coaxing John on, their lips meeting again, and again…

“Ah… hnnnng–” John’s fingers dug into Dirk’s hair, holding him still, kissing him with the last of his strength as he tried lifting his hips, and then he fell down again, pushing Dirk _deeper_ , and–

Dirk twisted his wrist a bit, pushing his thumb against the slit on John’s cock, and John screamed into the kiss, his orgasm washing through his body as he came hard, riding the pleasure until his entire body went slack, Dirk still pushing inside him, frantic and needy.

John moaned against his lover’s lips, feeling them press desperately against his own, hearing Dirk groan out his name over and over, and tightened his muscles around Dirk, and then he could feel Dirk hitting his peak.

They pressed against each other, panting and tired, and John felt Dirk’s softened length slide out of him, the blond teen shuffling with one hand to grab the condom, awkwardly tying it before letting it fall down on the floor next to the sofa.

John lazily drew circles on Dirk’s chest with one finger, enjoying his afterglow and snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest.

He felt content and tingling, and the feeling of Dirk’s hands gently massaging his lower back was more than pleasing.

Yes, he could stay like this for a while…

“Would you mind moving your ass?” Dirk gently tapped John on the ass, smirking down at him through skewed shades. “I need a shower”.

“Man, _again_? Can’t you wait a bit and let me enjoy some post-sex cuddles?” with a soft groan, John refused to move, letting all his muscles go lax in protest. “Besides, you take so much in there that I get bored”.

In fact, during one of Dirk’s showers, John had gone into a pranking spree, and a much satisfying one, at that.

“You could always join me there, you know,” Dirk replied, humming softly before placing a gentle kiss on the side of John’s mouth.

John pursed his lips, making a good show of thinking about it.

“Hmmm, let’s see… shower with extra-wordy boyfriend, or house free to fill with pranks? Hmm…” he _was_ actually thinking about it seriously.

He never had a chance to have the house at his disposal, but that also included having it for himself and Dirk to enjoy…

Dirk grunted in amusement, though he knew that for John that was actually a hard-ass choice.

“What if I promise to take extra care to clean you up?”

John’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Do I get after-shower cuddling?”

“Yes, John, you do”.

“No ‘spur of the moment’ idea you need to go to the lab for?”

“I promise, I will forgo any idea I get while we’re _cuddling_ ”.

“Hmmm. Ok then, shower it is,” and with a cheeky grin, John finally moved, shifting his tingly, sore body up from the couch, stretching in the nude and smirking down at Dirk, who was eyeing him appreciatively.

John slowly tested his weight, appreciative that Dirk had prepared him enough that nothing hurt (at least not yet). A smirk slowly spread to his lips.

“Race you to the bathroom, Dirk!”

With a charming grin, John took off, crossing the sitting room and wobbling over to the corridor leading to the bathroom.

Dirk blinked, totally taken aback, though he should have expected it, then stood up as well, lazily stretching before taking his time to follow his lover to the bathroom. There was no way he was running over –he would take his revenge in a few minutes anyway, when he had John where he wanted him to… under the showerhead, in his arms.

No harm done in letting him win that race.

***

“I’m back!”

Dave dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor at the side of the door, not bothering to pick it up as he shuffled his shoes off as well, looking around.

The sitting room was empty.

Oh. Good.

“C’mon in,” he motioned for Karkat to follow him, and the troll also shuffled inside, glaring at the displaced bag on the floor before grudgingly placing his own next to it.

“So you said you had a good movie to watch?” he asked, suspicious, as Dave moved over to the couch.

“Yes man, I tell you, the best movie that has ever been printed in the history of forever, it’s so good you’re gonna weep your pretty eyes all over it, and–” Dave trailed off as he reached the couch.

Karkat looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, watching in amusement as Dave’s face seemed to pale slightly the more he stared down at somewhere on the couch.

From where he was, Karkat couldn’t see what was going on.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you look like you’ve seen a scarebeast”.

Dave swallowed, and Karkat could almost swear he saw a tinge of green on his face.

Weird humans and their weird changes of skin colour.

“On the other side, I’d suggest we go back at your house and watch it there, your TV is bigger than ours,” Dave retreated from the couch, licking his lips, the muscles of his face twitching slightly.

He trudged back over to Karkat, trying to push him out of the house.

“What?” Karkat frowned, resisting the other teen and looking above his shoulder towards the DVD shelf. “At least pick the fucking DVD, Dave!”

“Uh, well, what if we just stream one of your romcoms. Yes. That would be awesome!”

Karkat’s face turned thunderous. “What. That’s so totally unlike anything you could ever say I’m blown away. Stop being such an idiotic pedantic ass and tell me what’s wrong with watching that movie here!”

“You don’t wanna know, Karkat. You don’t. Want. To. _Know_ ”.

Karkat shoved Dave away and stomped over to the couch, and when Dave tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, Karkat resisted and dragged the human over with him like he weighted nothing at all.

The troll stopped in his tracks when he noticed the clothes scattered all over the floor, now visible as he got closer to the couch.

Then his grey skin turned embarrassingly darker as he noticed the tied up condom also lying abandoned there.

“… oh”.

“Romcom over at your house?”

“… romcom at my house. Fuck, your brother has no decency whatsoever”.

They hurried out of the house, Dave gathering his shoes in his hands, not even bothering with putting them on until they were out of the house, out of the apartment building, and into the streets.

 


End file.
